


Passed

by SanderRohde



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Pushing Daisies, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: African American Virgil, Ben - Freeform, Cartoon Therapy characters - Freeform, Deceit is Oscar’s rival/childhood friend, Emile is Lily, I am picking from people Thomas has/had featured on his channel, Joan - Freeform, Jon Cozart - Freeform, Loads of comedy, Loads of non main character death, Logan is Ned, Logan is The Pie Maker, M/M, My Harto, Patton is Olive, Remus is Oscar, Remy is Vivian, Roman is Charlotte, Talyn - Freeform, This might even include Butch Hartman, Thomas himself, Thomas’ other friends, Virgil is Emerson, Xavier is Alfredo, and yes, dodie - Freeform, really - Freeform, slightly altered canon to fit everyone in, what’s not to love, will likely include shorts characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Logan discovers something new about himself... fragment I may or may not finish writing. The major character death is temporary, don’t worry.





	1. Logan Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> Leftover fic I found rummaging through my Drive. Comment if you want to finish it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan sees a past life, and is worried about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fragment that started it all! Support Pushing Daisies by tuning in to CW Seed. I think it’s still on there!

Logan first discovered that he wasn’t normal, however much he tried to be, at five years six months ten days thirteen hours of age.  
Before then, he was reserved, although he learned talking at an even younger age. He spent his days listening for more words to use, since he hadn’t learned how to read.  
The only thing he ever had done for the first few years, besides the usual like learning to walk and do normal things for a child as young as he was, was express an opinion about physical attraction. He didn’t want it, at least not all the time. So when a few years passed by, he didn’t catch the fact he had been almost unhealthily reserved.  
He only ate what his mother gave him, which often included cinnamon apples, later to be turned into her infamous pies. But what he really liked to eat of hers was her Loganberry Jam Pie. Once he was able to think of what he liked for a pie, back when he was a little bit younger, and could just process, digest the pie more than smelling the delicious smell wafting from the other room, she would make him those Loganberry jam pies, but he still wouldn’t touch her.  
He always got a feeling whenever he got close to her as if something bad was going to happen if he did touch her. He got flashbacks to times he did not really remember about an immortal woman, a life he may have never had, a life with a heterosexual relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Upload schedule:Thursday’s, 1:55-2:20, MT (Mountain Time).


	2. The Loganberries are to die for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan discovers he has a weird power he should never use. And that’s a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!! I needed to continue this sooner or later! It just pulled at my head every second... hope you enjoy...

It was a bit weird, really, how much flashbacks he had of this time, and it seemed to him that there was enough of it to back up proof that it might have been him in a past life. Logan was unsure how this could be true. Even at that young age, he had never really felt much towards anyone, much less a woman.  
He had spent all afternoon reading his mother’s collection of classic novels, which was unusual for a young boy such as himself. But then again, that was what he did every day.  
After an amount of time that felt appropriate (he had to stop his hand from picking another one off the shelf, a Shakespeare he hadn’t read yet), but he had set his watch to ring when it was necessary to go down the stairs.  
This was not to be, however, as he smelled his favorite pie burning and heard a loud echoing thump from downstairs, he knew that something was wrong. And, he reasoned, if something was, then he could go downstairs and check.  
Logan rushes down the stairs, and when he saw the situation, he tried hard to hold in his tears.  
His memory flashed as he did what he had vowed never to do.  
His mom had bought him a pair of black gloves as soon as he had asked. They were his comfort item. Slowly taking off his worn gloves hurt a bit, but as soon as he did so, friction started to show between his hands, a spark.  
His spark hand touched his mother, dead at forty nine years, two months, five weeks, six days, fifteen minutes, nine seconds.  
His mother started to breathe again.  
“Honey, did I leave the pie in the oven too long? Must’ve, due to the pinging, the burn smell, the general unhappiness from you… were you-were you crying?”  
Logan’s watch rang out with screaming fervor. It was one second too long.  
Across the road, Kingsley Sanders died of an unexpected heart attack at fifty three years, five months, four days, twenty four minutes, twelve seconds.  
A second later, Logan vowed never to do it again if that was what it cost. This meant both parents of Roman Sanders and Remus ‘Digger’ Sanders were dead and would be sent to their uncles, The Picani’s.  
Later, as his mom tucked him in, she kissed him on the cheek. Logan felt a cold, dead mouth against his face.  
The next available funeral date was taken by both Logan and the twins, and Logan quite bonded with the little tramps, but especially with Roman. It was cute how he imagined of a dragon witch who had killed his dad in cold blood. That wasn’t the case, Logan knew, but as they bonded, it was softly put down as an issue and Logan couldn’t help but feel that he felt something towards Roman. As the months piled up, Remus partnered with another aspiring digger named Dee, and Roman took up beekeeping and sold honey out of his backyard.  
Logan loved staying in the empty house. It was spacious, had good novels, and he had finally figured out how to make good pie in memory of his mother. But it was not to be. Logan Berry was sent a scholarship to a boarding school from his father, who wanted nothing to do with him. He wouldn’t see Roman Sanders again for another twenty five years, ten months, five days, six hours, ten minutes, six seconds. And where he saw him would be the obituary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you too!  
This is a Pushing Daisies au, which is a fabulous show I think is still on CW Seed. Check it out!!! I will be changing a few things, though.


	3. Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Virgil and Patton. Not yet Roman, but we do get a taste of what happens to him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new week, new Thursday! Had an impulse to edit this one, hope you enjoy!

Virgil was a nice man, liked to knit. If one saw him knitting, they knew not to let him know, because he could be rather intimidating. He worked as a private detective and his office walls were lined with his favorite alternative posters, knitted to perfection. Most people wondered what he was doing waiting around. What he was doing was what he always had, really. Driving up the bid.  
He had learned this technique from a man younger than him who ran his parent’s auction, in the time he wasn’t taking figuring out how to create an intricate labyrinth under the sewers, in return for them leaving him alone with his project for once.  
It made Virgil more popular, as rich people often threw their cases at him, and paid him handsomely for each and every one.   
Virgil walked home, hood pulled up over his ears. Unfortunately, he got mobbed. Someone hit him with a knife and tried to pilfer his backpack. They gave him no time to think. It was all so fast, and the bleeding was fatal. So Virgil Barnaby Goliath died at fifty five years, five months, two weeks, four days, six hours, ten minutes, one second. His last words were mumbling about the minute issues with the knitted MCR poster back at his house. Oh, he did struggle, but that was more suited for screaming.   
Patton Goodovich liked horses and cats and dogs, disliked spiders, and really, really, really liked Logan Berry. So much so that when a job became available at the pie place that Logan had created, Loganberry Pie, he took it.   
Every hour he spent there was spent eating pies,being waitstaff (and wearing a cute uniform, complete with neon green skirt!), delivering pies, and sweeping up. He loved it almost as much as he loved standing in the same room as Logan. Patton was the only employee there. Logan was the boss.   
He’d often see Logan go towards the storage room (he never dared go in, he thought, there were probably spiders) and come back with fresh fruit, even in the off season when no one was carrying good quality versions of it. He never dared question Logan about this, as the pies were good, and he had never felt weird eating them.   
Logan returned to the shop, pulling a disgruntled Virgil along, stab wound (and hole) still obvious on his chest.   
Virgil looked at Patton, incredulous. He addresses his next statement towards Patton, anyway, as he had promised Logan he’d do so.   
“If you see the police, tell them we didn’t kill that random goon in that alleyway there. We will be gone for a while,bizou-beetle.” -(He looks pointedly at Patton, Patton looks down at his hands)-”Vivre here- at this he pauses and points at Logan,”-Will be leaving indefinitely to help with my business. You are in charge for the remainder of this time. Understand?”  
Patton looked at the other people in the room.   
“What exactly is Logan helping with here, mister?”  
Virgil just smiled.   
“Why, his childhood boyfriend just turned up. Asphyxiated.”  
Patton blanched, then looked alarmed. Logan had had a boyfriend? He simply never mentioned those kinds of things before!  
Logan looked at Virgil a second. “He was never my boyfriend,“ he pauses a second, as if reminiscing on some traumatic memory.   
“How could he be, when just being near him sparks memories, forgotten guilt, reminders of why I wear these gloves…”  
Logan trailed off.   
Virgil looked at the man who ran Loganberry Pie in surprise.   
“You wear gloves?”  
Then he slowly made a look of understanding.   
Patton was stuck on the other end of their conversation, daydreaming about a relationship with his idol,in the room with him, right in front of his eyes, talking with a man with a hole through his chest who didn’t seem like he was going to die any time soon. He sighed, to punctuate the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is truly dead, except the parents (dad not included).   
Based on Pushing Daisies (CW/CW Seed), Sanders Sides (Webseries)  
References (N/A, for anything other than above.)


	4. The Spectrum A to Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two chatty sassy individuals toasting in Roman’s honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sass, and maybe a sexual reference, as well as changed headcanons since the first chapter.

“Do you remember the last time we got out of the house?”

“Yes, dear, I get out of the house to get coffee for you and to make money, as our retirement fund is certainly not enough for sustaining us and the kids.”  
“What was your job again?”

“Therapist, honey. Therapist.”

“Oh, yeah, right. I miss when we had our own water aerobics show. Sometimes, anyway. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Rem, sweetie, I don’t know what’s up with you. You’re usually gayer.”

“Em, sweetie, I don’t know what’s up with you either. You’ve usually made many more cartoon references by this point.”

“I assume you saw the paper?”  
“How could I not? Did anyone call Remus?”  
“I just thought he already knew.”  
“Em, get on the phone right now! Remus deserves to know, OK?”

“Hi, it’s Em calling. Don’t know if this will reach you, but have you read the paper today?”

“Hello, it’s Rem calling. Do you want to pay for the funeral arrangements? No? OK.”

“Hello, Em again. Did you get my last call? I think I heard unspeakable sounds coming from the other end the last time you called. Are you and Janus… eh, y’know…”

“Hi. Rem again. I take back my last call. My sweet Em has agreed to pay for the funeral arrangements. Thank you anyway. Your invitation will be in a PO Box. I wanted to be safe, as you live underground. OK. Sorry for pestering you.”  
END VOICEMAIL 

“Isn’t he the sweetest thing?”  
“Yeah he is, Em, babe (sips coffee) You sure he’ll show? I want more than two people at the funeral.”  
“Almost certain. Also, there will be more than two people at the funeral, because I invited Logan.”  
“Oh?”  
“He’ll probably hate having to attend it, seeing as the last funeral he attended was a double funeral between our kid’s father, and his mother. Was a shame, too. I still remember the kid with the recipe book, all excited but sad at the same time, intense emotions all around, showing off Bea Berry’s famous recipe excitedly to our dear deceased (starts collapsing in tears again) Roman. But I invited him anyway. I also gave him a therapist recommendation. Conflicts of interest and all makes me a terrible fit to be his therapist, but he seemed so sad. So I was sad. (Toasts) to Roman, the good man. Takes after his dad, there. To Roman and Pasha Kingsleigh, for truly being good men.”

“To Roman, and Pasha Kingsleigh, for dying and making the world a little more stressful in their absence. (notices drink is empty) Can you get me another Dragon Drink, Em? Pretty please?”

“I will only do that if you get some sun. You’re looking paler than usual.”

“Fair point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile were totally the Darling Mermaid Darlings. Correct me if I’m wrong. 
> 
> And now, the weather- We are Family (Sister Sledge)

**Author's Note:**

> Very happy Halloween to y’all!!!


End file.
